Remember Me?
by Kuromi1905
Summary: "A pesar de los años, hiciera lo que hiciera, nada le hacia olvidarla como asi tampoco porder evitar seguir amandola, en sus horas mas oscuras o en sus momentos mas intimos, siempre estaba presente como un fantasma del pasado que volvia para recordarle lo incapaz que era de dejarla atras de una vez por todas."


Remember Me?

Ese día había transcurrido como uno más en su ajetreada vida, una parte más de una continua y fatigante rutina que su profesión le demandaban, y que a la mañana siguiente estaría segura de volver a repetir con una sonrisa fingida y una expresión exhausta en su cara.

Su jornada, como tantas otras, había comenzado con un llamado de emergencia por parte las autoridades de un país cualquiera solicitando la ayuda inmediata de todos los médicos disponibles y voluntarios a embarcarse en el rescate y auxilio de civiles atrapados en medio del fuego cruzado de un mortal ataque de grupos insurgentes o de organizaciones terroristas, cuyo único propósito era sembrar el caos en la sociedad y romper una vez más la frágil paz que a duras penas se había logrado construir luego de aquella terrible Guerra Omnica, instaurando nuevamente el miedo y profundizando aún más las trágicas secuelas que todavía perduraban en gran parte del mundo. Y ella, impulsada por sus ansias de servir y proteger a la humanidad

y sin poder ignorar un pedido de ayuda, se hizo presente nuevamente en el campo de batalla para socorrer a los miles de víctimas que sucesos como ese tristemente solían dejar…y solo para terminar irremediablemente al anochecer con una funesta imagen más que familiar, en medio de una ciudad o un pueblo destruidos con cientos de heridos, algunos leves y otros de extrema gravedad, junto a un innumerable número de pérdidas humanas por las cuales, a pesar de su vasta experiencia, no podía evitar sentir un poco de dolor.

Un pesado suspiro escapo de sus labios al momento en que se alejaba del centro de primeros auxilios lo suficiente como para buscar aquellos ansiados instantes de paz y calma que había estado anhelado durante toda esa jornada, tratando así de despejar un poco su mente de los miles de pensamientos que la atosigaban producto de su propia responsabilidad y la gran reputación que, a pesar de los años aun la precedían…y todo gracias a un pasado que en parte deseaba olvidar.

Se afirmó sobre la pared de uno de los pocos edificios todavía en pie, dejando a un lado su inseparable bastón caduceo, para después volver a resoplar agotada y seguidamente cerrar sus azulados orbes con fuerza, frotando luego sus manos algo maltratadas contra su rostro, en un intento de alejar el profundo sueño que comenzaba a invadirla poco a poco a causa de la acumulación de estrés que arrastraba desde hace varios días y que no hacían más que aumentar con el día de hoy.

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos, disponiéndose a buscar con la mirada algo en particular que la distrajera un poco y la hicieran olvidar durante algunos minutos de la cruda realidad que siempre la rodeaba, solo para fijarlos en el oscuro cielo que se extendía sobre ella, al igual que el imponente astro nocturno y el nítido fulgor de las estrellas que se vislumbraban a lo largo del firmamento, mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con la pacifica melodía de esa noche de primavera ocasionalmente rota por el potente eco de los motores de alguna aeronave militar que sobrevolaba los alrededores de aquella ciudad europea del que para su desgracia estaba demasiado acostumbrada como para siquiera prestarle atención en esos momentos en los que por fin encontraba un poco de tranquilidad.

Pero una vez más, cuando por fin creía que podría tomarse un merecido descanso y desconectarse un poco de la vorágine del mundo, aquel amargo sentimiento de nostalgia volvía a embargarla, asaltándola de una manera tan súbita como violenta que borraban todo rastro de paz y disfrute que podría haber experimentado segundos atrás, y para así ser reemplazados por una dolorosa combinación de rencor y melancolía que parecían seguirla a donde quiera que fuera…como un fantasma que desesperadamente buscaba dejar atrás; parecía inexplicable lo que le sucedía, como si pareciera no haber una razón lógica para tal brusco cambio de ánimo, pero ella sabía perfectamente el porqué de esas inesperadas sensaciones que en esos instantes la invadían, tanto que buscaba convencerse a sí misma de lo contrario en un frustrante intento por no sentirse una vez más como si se hubiera quedado atascada en algún momento de su pasado que no le permitía avanzar.

Quizás era el ambiente de guerra que habitualmente la rodeaba, o tal vez se trataba del constante olor a pólvora y sangre que percibía a donde quiera que su bienintencionada tarea la llevara, así como la sombra de su vida como agente y una de las caras visibles de Overwatch con la que siempre cargaba a pesar de los años de dejar de existir y que evocaban en ella esos recuerdos que le eran inevitables alejar de sus pensamientos. O simplemente todo se debía a un suceso que se le hacían casi imposible de enterrar en lo más profundo del olvido, en especial a una persona cuya odiosa imagen rememoraba su mente en sus momentos más íntimos. Así como en esos instantes en los que, a pesar de querer negarse con todas sus fuerzas a la inconsciencia de sus sentimientos, terminaba siempre por sucumbir a ellos, dejándose arrastrar por esos recuerdos tan vividos que pareciera que el tiempo nunca había pasado y que jamás se había separado de la causante de sus alegrías como de sus pesares…como el punzante dolor de una vieja herida que se negaba a sanar.

.

.

.

 _Las tenues luces del amanecer chocaban sutilmente contra su rostro y sus largos cabellos dorados a medida que llegaban las primeras horas de aquel día de otoño, desperezándola poco a poco, mientras su mirada cansada se fijaba en un punto cualesquiera de la habitación y sus manos frías buscaban desesperadas el calor y la compañía de sí misma en un inútil intento por olvidar la dolorosa ausencia de la tibia calidez de un cuerpo ajeno en su cama al cual aferrarse gustosa, como supo hacer en durante tantas mañanas, al punto tal de acostumbrarse a aquella grata y estoica compañía que ahora extrañaba._

 _Una sombría expresión se dibujó en sus agraciadas facciones al toparse nuevamente con aquel panorama gris que ya hace varios días la acompañaban, recordándole una vez más el principal motivo de su soledad y de los amargos sentimientos que se agolpaban asfixiantemente en su pecho a causa de la profunda molestia que toda esta situación le generaba…y que para su desgracia no parecía llegar a tener un buen final._

 _Exhausta y a duras penas, impulsada más por sus importantes obligaciones para con su trabajo que por cualquier otra cosa, se dispuso a afrontar de la mejor forma posible las vicisitudes de ese nuevo día que, para su mala fortuna, no serían pocas ni fáciles de afrontar, aunque de alguna forma podía anticiparlas gracias a un terrible presentimiento que no dejaba de hostigarla desde que todo a su alrededor comenzó a desmoronarse en esa madrugada lluviosa. Y no era la única cuya vida se había vuelto un desastre y su prestigiosa carrera pendía de un hilo, por supuesto que no, ya que prácticamente todos en las instalaciones de Overwatch se habían visto envueltos de alguna manera en la auténtica catástrofe que había significado lo ocurrido en Venecia durante la misión llevada a cabo por la unidad secreta Blackwatch, manchando no solo la reputación de los altos mandos de la organización sino también sacando a la luz todos los turbios secretos que contrarrestaban en gran medida con el noble propósito que decían defender. Desde secuestros hasta asesinatos, pasando por tortura y chantajes, todo ello y más se había ventilado a los ojos de una sociedad que comenzaba a perder la confianza en sus "Héroes" y a agravar aún más terrible crisis interna que hace tiempo merodeaba por los pasillos de aquello que consideraba su hogar…y que ahora se caía a pedazos._

 _No pudo más que sentirse aturdida y consternada cuando se enteró de todo lo sucedido, al punto tal que aquellas sensaciones aún seguía presentes en ella, y todavía sin poder olvidar nada de esa fatídica noche en la pensó que recibiría a sus amigos, y en especial a cierta peliroja, luego de una exitosa "misión de rutina" en la que no habría más novedades que algunos golpes o contratiempos menores que ameritarían algún sermón sobre cómo no arrojarse al campo de batalla como un idiota…pero desafortunadamente no podía haber estado más equivocada._

 _Todavía podía recordarlo con claridad, las expresiones serias de todos, el ambiente tenso que los rodeaba, sus uniformes manchados de sangre y suciedad, el número desproporcionado de heridas para un "trabajo" que, aunque arriesgado no significa de extrema dificultad y que no hacían más que aumentar su preocupación e inquietud ante lo que sus ojos veían. Pero más que nada todavía podía escuchar los gritos y recriminaciones entre los comandantes Jack Morrison y Gabriel Reyes, seguido de cientos de reproches por parte de todos, incluyéndola, cuando los medios de prensa dieron a conocer la noticia del asesinato de un importante empresario veneciano a manos del grupo de operación especiales de Overwatch, cuyas actuaciones siempre había permanecido en las sombras y ahora aparecía en la escena mundial de la peor manera posible, juntos con los nombres de sus integrantes y algunos antecedentes más que turbios y cuestionables…en especial uno que a ella le tocaba de cerca._

 _El rememorar esos momentos solo le provocaban más dolor y resentimiento del que ya sentía, pero el no hacerlo parecía de alguna forma inevitable, pasando la mayor parte de los días siguientes con esas imágenes y cientos de pensamientos discordantes en su cabeza que no hacían más que distraerla sus responsabilidades y del foco central de su investigación. Y ese día en particular no sería diferente, pasándose prácticamente toda la jornada con su mente ocupada en asuntos de su vida personal que mucho distaban de su trabajo, que para su mala fortuna se habían intensificado aún más con el correr de las horas a causa de la difícil encrucijada en la ahora se veía inmersa por una decisión que, por su puesto en la organización, se veía obligada a tomar por más dura que fuese._

 _Ese dilema en la que se encontraba acorralada gracias al pedido de sus superiores de exponer ante ellos sobre los métodos e investigaciones científicas llevadas a cabo por su par de la división Blackwatch luego de la información que se había dado a conocer sobre ciertos aspectos de su pasado cuanto menos controvertidos, que por las noches le quitaba el sueño y la llenaban de más dudas que certezas, la forzaban a dirimir entre sus ideales éticos y sus sentimientos para con la dueña de tal problemática reputación que transformaban tal elección, cualquiera que fuese, en una de la cual estaría segura que se lamentaría el resto de su vida…porque quizás no había decisión más cruel que entre el amor o el deber._

 _No podía negarlo, todavía estaba molesta con ella, tal vez por experimentar una gran decepción ante la postura que había tomado con respecto a lo ocurrido, la cual detonaba la temible falta de empatía y remordimiento que tanto caracterizarla, y de la cual ilusamente quizás creyó poder cambiar; o simplemente se debía al dolor y la rabia que le causaba el pensar que había sido tratada como una pobre ingenua por esa desaprensiva mujer que le había hecho creer que su amor para con ella era genuino y que no la estaba usando para sus fines egoístas e inescrupulosos…al grado tal que su confianza en ella comenzaba desquebrajarse poco a poco_

 _Pero a pesar de todo y por más que quisiera golpearla por su actitud fría y desconsiderada aun la amaba, tanto que le era imposible no extrañarla y por la cual estaría dispuesta a tragarse un poco de su orgullo para hablar con ella e intentar recomponer aquello que tenían…y quizás también poder no sentirse tan culpable ante la decisión que debía tomar._

 _Esa tarde, y luego de un largo debate mental sobre lo que iba a hacer, se aventuró por los solitarios pasillos del subsuelo del área científica del complejo para encontrarse con esa altanera irlandesa de la cual estaba más que segura que se encontraría en su laboratorio que también fungía como oficina, enfrascada en algún tipo de investigación genética y sin ver la luz del sol durante días, y así tratar de poner fin a esta pelea como adultas, aun si eso implicaba ser brutalmente honesta con la otra…o eso quería creer._

 _Estuvo de pie durante varios minutos frente a la entrada de aquel lugar, tratando de sacarse todas las vacilaciones que aun rondaban en su cabeza, hasta por fin decidirse a llamar a la puerta, esperando una respuesta que no tardaría en llegar:_

 _\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto en tono severo la dueña de aquella voz por medio del intercomunicador de la entrada._

 _-S-Soy yo Moira…Ángela. – le contesto la rubia con cierto nerviosismo en sus palabras que, ante la falta de respuesta a su presentación, agregó de manera mucho más firme y contundente -. Tenemos que hablar._

 _Para su alivio aquel rotundo mensaje fue rápidamente captado por la inflexible científica del otro lado, ya que la puerta frente a ella libero los mecanismos de seguridad que tenía activados para así permitirle el paso a la joven doctora, la cual no tardó en adentrarse al interior de ese despacho._

 _Fue cuestión de segundos para sus orbes zafiros se encontrarán con la imponente imagen de aquella genetista que, como era de esperarse, estaba ocupada redactando algún informe sobre temas concernientes a su investigación, siendo tanta la concentración en su trabajo que ni siquiera se dignó en dirigirle la mirada, algo que irritó demasiado a la compasiva muchacha pensando que ni se había percatado de su presencia, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la extravagante mujer le dijo:_

 _-Te escucho Ángela, resolvamos esto de una vez porque no creo que solo hayas venido hasta aquí para quedarte parada en silencio y hacernos perder el tiempo – argumento la de cabellos cobrizos y facciones filosas de manera razonable, pero algo impaciente, al momento en que fijaba sus peculiares ojos en su desconcertada visitante para después añadir con un tinte burlón - así que dime, tienes toda mi atención._

 _-Para ti todo lo que no involucre tu trabajo es una pérdida de tiempo, pero no te preocupes yo también quiero que esto sea rápido… - le replicaba la rubia, notablemente furiosa por la actitud provocadora e indiferente de su "colega", dejándolo más que claro en el tono duro de sus palabras - además sabes perfectamente porque vine aquí – diciendo aquello último de modo tal que no hizo más incitar a esa astuta dama a continuar con sus sarcásticas y odiosas contestaciones._

 _-Es verdad, viniste para seguir recriminándome por algo de lo que no fui responsable o tal vez para un aburrido sermón sobre mi falta de mora y ética del que quizás no tenga ganas de escuchar- aseguro esta con tranquilidad e ironía, mientras sus penetrantes orbes bicolores se fijaban desafiantemente en la remilgada joven, al momento en que agregaba de manera retórica y prepotente - ¿me equivoco?_

 _Aquel comentario no hizo más que exasperar aún más a la gentil medica que, completamente indignada dijo:_

 _-Realmente eres una descarada, no pretendas hacer como que nada pasó y que solo estoy exagerando, esto es serio Moira, no hagas las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya son, además…- le contesto ya sin tolerancia alguna para con la posición caprichosa y desinteresa de la peliroja, para que después de un pequeño momento de silencio confesara - no quiero que las cosas entre nosotras terminen así…quiero creer que esto aún puede funcionar– pronunció aquellas últimas palabras con un dejo angustia y pesar en sus palabras, en el instante en que su mirada se opacaba y sus facciones se ensombrecían plasmando así el profundo dolor que la invadían y que no pasaría desapercibido para su observadora compañera._

 _Una desesperante afonía se apodero efímeramente de aquel apartado lugar, inundando el ambiente de un incomoda tensión que parecía nunca acabar, hasta que, en una acción por demás inesperada y hasta comprensiva, la altiva científica dejo a un lado su trabajo para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse hacia donde estaba la entristecida chica y decirle con total seriedad:_

 _-Está bien…hablemos entonces – dejando está más que claro su predisposición a escuchar y el completo interés que volcaría de ahora en adelante en aquella a quien consideraba la razón de su felicidad._

 _Todavía algo atónita y asombrada por el completo cambio de actitud de la delgada y altiva mujer, pero sin dudarlo dos veces, la de ojos azules se dispuso a exponer la razón de porque se encontraba allí:_

 _-S-Seré directa contigo Moira y quiero que si aún sientes algo por mí me digas la verdad – le advirtió esta con cierta ansiedad y temor por lo que podría salir de aquello, pero a la vez dispuesta a seguir adelante por todo lo que estaba en juego, para luego, mirándola firmemente a los ojos, preguntarle -. Más allá de lo que se sobre ti y tu pasado, ¿hay algo de cierto sobre lo que salió a la luz de tu trabajo actual y tus…métodos de investigación?_

 _Una tensa pausa volvió a hacerse presente entre las dos mujeres hasta que, después de unos tortuosos segundos de incertidumbre, la peliroja se dispuso a hablar:_

 _-No…solo son habladurías sin sentido – contesto esta de manera tajante y sin titubeos, con su mirada clavada en la rubia y su ceño ligeramente fruncido, para que luego de un pequeño instante de silencio continuara diciendo - aunque francamente me sorprende que dejes llevar por la prensa sensacionalista cuando tu más que nadie sabe cómo son las cosas, ¿acaso ya no confías en mí?, ¿o es que tu preciada reputación es más importante que nuestra relación? - le replico en un tono por demás irónico e hiriente, detonando a través de estas y sus facciones endurecidas la enorme contrariedad que esas palabras le había provocado, y que no hizo más que alterar nuevamente a la autora de tal cuestionamiento._

 _\- ¡No se trata de eso Moira!, porque hasta donde yo sé mi cabeza no está en juego en estos momentos, - le increpó enormemente fastidiada por lo "poco serio" de esas venenosas acusaciones, las cuales muy en fondo tenían algo de verdad y quizás era por eso que le dolía aún más, tal vez por ello, y para que esta conversación no terminara de la peor manera, la indulgente mujer trato de aplacar el caldeado ambiente entre las dos - y créeme, no hay nada que me importe más que esto…pero necesito que me ayudes a creerte – haciendo aquella confesión con un tinte de angustia y sinceridad, al momento en que acercaba sus manos hacia la figura de su impasible "colega" para así tomarla suavemente de las muñecas y acariciar sus nudillos mientras le obsequiarle una dulce sonrisa, en un intento por que menguara la tensión en su rostro y la fuerte presión que ejercía sobre sus puños en una clara señal del enojo que todavía embargaban a la genetista…pero que para su desgracia no tuvo el efecto esperado._

 _-Pensé que no necesitarías ayuda para eso…pero es evidente que todavía dudas de mí y por más que trates de negarlo siempre lo harás…porque siempre seré todo lo que tu odias y jamás podre ajustarme a tu "intachable código ético" –rebatió la peliroja de manera seca y brutal, pero con un evidente dejo de mordacidad en sus dichos, en el instante en que se apartaba súbitamente de los orbes zafiro, rompiendo así con ese delicado agarre y dejando a la vista lo complicado que sería el convencerla de lo contrario._

 _Una dolorosa y efímera afonía volvía a hacerse eco en el interior de esa oficina, al punto de convertirse en una verdadera tortura, hasta que la joven medica dijera:_

 _-Si solamente me importara la moralidad y la ética de las personas como crees… nunca hubiera estado contigo desde un principio – le aclaró esta con palpable certeza en su voz y seguridad en su mirada, volviendo a aproximarse unos pocos centímetros hacia donde estaba aquella altiva irlandesa y así develarle de manera afectuosa como suplicante - valoro muchas cosas más en ti Moira, solo déjame ayudarte…porque realmente quiero confiar en ti._

 _\- ¡Entonces deja de dudar y hazlo!, ¡pruébame que no estoy equivocada y que no estás conmigo solo porque no puedes evitar sentir lastima por cualquier pobre diablo que se te cruza en el camino para que así de una vez pueda dejar detestarte por cada vez que me miras como tu mascota indefensa! - exclamo esta con notable furia y dolor, completamente descreída de las amables palabras de la rubia, para luego dedicarle una mirada tan fría como desafiante que provocaron una reacción desmesurada por parte de su "compañera", recriminándole con una profunda rabia._

 _\- ¡Dejaría de hacerlo si tan solo contribuyeras en algo y por una vez en tu vida dejaras de comportarte como una perra egoísta! - pronuncio esas palabras como un franco desahogo de la indignación que la invadían para seguidamente continuar en un tono más calmo pero amargo -. No sabes lo que me preocupo por ti, ni el miedo que sentí cuando me entere lo que pasó…pero creo que ni siquiera te importa, así como tampoco todo lo que puedes perder por una absurda investigación - develando con una expresión ensombrecida por la decepción que le provocaba el desalmado y egoísta actuar de la mujer que amaba._

 _-Ese "absurdo" trabajo es mi vida y no dejare que se arruine por unas cuantas mentiras – le rebatió la científica con severidad y una férrea convicción, mientras sus orbes desiguales permanecían impiadosamente clavados en la indulgente muchacha, para después cuestionarle con fastidio - ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?, ¿Por qué diablos te preocupas tanto por mi cuando nunca te pedí que lo hicieras?_

 _\- ¡PORQUE SI AUN NO TE HAS ENTERADO, POR ALGUNA MALDITA Y RETORCIDA RAZON ME IMPORTAS! – bramó esta de manera desaforada y congojada, reflejando una frustrante ira en sus agraciadas facciones, para que luego de quedarse callada durante unos tortuosos segundos decir con voz apagada y modo de confesión - te amo y no quiero perderte…pero como te lo dije, necesito saber si esto puede funcionar para que así deje de temer a lo que pueda suceder…a los que pueda pasarnos - manifestó aquello con una intensa amargura en el instante en que bajaba tristemente la mirada y sus ojos antes cristalinos ahora comenzaban a empañarse de angustiantes lágrimas, dejando a la frígida mujer un tanto conmovida y asombrada por aquella impulsiva y descarnada reacción._

 _Aquel desesperante e inquietante silencio regresaba nuevamente para reinar con fuerza entre aquellas dos consternadas amantes, haciendo el ambiente se volviera sofocantemente pesado y que el simple hecho de respirar fuera una tarea tan tortuosa como titánica. Con el pasar de los minutos aquella inclemente afonía se volvió eterna e inquebrantable, a punto tal que parecían estar sumidas en el peor de los tormentos, pero, cuando la situación parecía completamente insoportable y en una imprevisible acción, la arrogante e indolente genetista se acercó hasta quedar escasa distancia de la joven suiza para después tomarla delicadamente de la barbilla haciendo que la mirara a los ojos y así decirle:_

 _-Yo también te amo Ángela y quiero que creas en mí, por eso te estoy diciendo la verdad – afirmaba de manera afectiva y sincera, junto a una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa en su rostro, mientras los finos dedos de su peculiar mano derecha sostenían firmemente el mentón de la médica para luego deslizarse con extrema delicadeza por una de las mejillas tenuemente sonrosadas de esta, rozando sutilmente la comisura de su boca, subiendo por el contorno de su rostro hasta llegar a sus largos cabellos dorados, enredándolos suavemente en estos, y su zurda se posaba unos de los hombros de su "preciado ángel" que no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente ante el tacto tibio de aquella impredecible mujer que, acercándose peligrosamente a ella le dijo - además…también pienso que nos merecemos otra oportunidad – le susurró la peliroja al instante en que terminaba por reducir la distancia entre ellas y sellara sus labios en un tierno pero posesivo beso, tanto de alivio como de necesidad, que fue gratamente respondido por sorprendida rubia… el cual deseo nunca terminar._

 _Para desgracia de ambas y luego de un breve tiempo aquel adictivo contacto termino por romperse a causa de una imperiosa necesidad de oxígeno, pero que en nada afecto la agradable cercanía con el cuerpo de la otra, permaneciendo unidas a través de un confortable abrazo y en silencio, hasta que una de las dos dijo:_

 _-Eres una maldita, ¿lo sabes? – reprochó la rubia en tono más sereno y amigable, al momento y mientras sus brazos se aferraban a la esbelta anatomía de la científica le dijera con fingida molestia - parece que te encanta hacerme enfadar._

 _-Bueno, no puedo negar que no sea algo divertido a veces, quizás porque eres tan exageradamente tierna y compasiva con todos que simplemente no puedo resistirme – le confeso la de cabellos cobrizos de manera cómplice e irónica, escudándose en un ridículo pretexto a su parecer razonable, entretanto sus frías manos se cobijaban en la agradable calidez que le transmitía la "pequeña" y curvilínea figura de aquella noble chica…como si se tratara de una desesperante necesidad._

 _-Entonces eso explica porque quiera golpearte algunas veces – objeto la muchacha de una misma manera alegre y distendida, al punto tal que no pudo dejar evitar una pequeña risa, para que luego, y separándose lo suficiente como para fijar sus claros orbes en la particular mujer, develarle - te extrañe Moira…demasiado –pronuncio aquellas palabras con profunda nostalgia y honestidad para que a los pocos segundos volviera a acomodarse en el pecho de su amada._

 _-Lo sé, nadie puede resistirse a mí, soy una persona muy entrañable - le afirmo la irlandesa con cierta vanidad y diversión, mostrando una victoriosa sonrisa en sus labios, para seguidamente manifestar - yo también Ángela, no sabes lo mucho que extrañe a mi querido "ángel guardián" – dijo aquello de una forma tanto afectiva como melancólica, pero sin poder esconder cierta pizca de sarcasmo en su voz, al momento en que acariciaba suavemente el sedoso cabello de benevolente médica para después besar con ternura la parte superior de la cabeza de esta que, al percibir el tinte burlón en los dichos aquella implacable dama, contesto._

 _-Eres increíble – le replico esta en tono condescendiente y burlón, en el instante en que cerraba lentamente los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la confortante calma y la profunda sensación de felicidad que la invadían en esos momentos._

 _El silencio nuevamente volvía a hacerse presente en aquel solitario lugar, pero esta vez era mucho más ameno y apacible que en ocasiones anteriores, haciendo que el ambiente entre las dos mujeres fuera por demás placentero y cautivante al grado tal que deseaban fervientemente que nunca acabara. Permanecieron así, en la más armoniosa afonía e inmersas en un mundo ajeno a la realidad, mientras disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra y de la paz que le brindaban aquella simple pero ansiada cercanía, hasta que aquel idílico momento fuera inesperadamente roto por la voz seria de la rubia que con evidente intranquilidad le dijo:_

 _-Moira…- articulo el nombre de la genetista con cierta dificultad y temor en su voz para luego de quedarse callada unos pocos segundos, y mientras sus manos algo temblorosas presionaban débilmente la tela blanca de la larga bata que cubría la espalda de su amada, confesarle- Ana y Jack, ellos…me pidieron que declarara sobre ti y los métodos de tus investigaciones actuales – le declaro sumamente angustiada y preocupada por la forma en que se tomaría aquella dolorosa noticia, sintiendo el como el cuerpo de la pelirroja se tensaba brevemente entre sus brazos de tal manera que la compungida joven no pudo hacer que pensar lo peor; pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando esta le contesto. -_

 _-No sé por qué no me sorprende - aseveró la de orbes bicolores, mostrando una expresión calma y fría en sus ahora endurecidas facciones, para que después le preguntara un tanto curiosa y expectante -y… ¿qué harás?, o mejor sería preguntar ¿qué le dirás?_

 _-La verdad… - respondió la médica con aparente seguridad y franqueza en sus palabras, al momento de hacer una pequeña pausa para que después y mientras escondía su rostro en la clavícula de la imperturbable mujer continuar diciendo - que nada de lo que dicen esas noticias es cierto, que tu trabajo pretende ayudar a muchas personas y que no eres el monstruo que muchos piensan –le afirmo "convencida" de su propósito, buscando así llevar un poco de tranquilidad a su querida irlandesa._

 _-Me intriga saber cómo harás para convencerlos, porque si no te has dado cuenta casi nadie cree que soy un "ser humano" – se cuestionó la delgada mujer con algo de inquietud, pero con mucho de ironía, trayendo un poco de distensión a aquel tenso momento, mientras abraza con fuerza a su "compasivo ángel" y jugueteaba entretenida con los mechones de su cabello dorado._

 _-Bueno hay información que dice lo contrario, en especial los registros de tus investigaciones cuando tuve que supervisarte porque te creían una desquiciada – le replicaba la muchacha, exponiendo con notable certeza las principales pruebas que podrían avalar el trabajo realizado por la científica durante su tiempo en Blackwatch - además…confió en ti – reafirmo esta, al momento en que se separaba un poco de su amada para asi dedicarle una mirada sincera que dejaba en claro el motivo principal de su "firme convicción" para con esa controvertida genetista._

 _-No tendré que preocuparme de nada entonces – declaro la peliroja con parsimonia y fingida despreocupación, junto a una pequeña pero divertida sonrisa en sus labios, para que luego los amoratados dedos de su mano derecha se posaran sobre una de las mejillas de la rubia y así acariciarla con dulzura, haciendo de aquella reconciliación más gratificante y especial de lo que ya era, pero cuando aquel pacifico silencio quería volver apoderarse del lugar y esas dos enamoradas regresaban nuevamente su mundo de sueños un molesto e insistente sonido proveniente de uno de los bolsillos de la científica las trajeron súbitamente a la realidad, provocando que esta rompiera un poco con el abrazo y que, luego de fijarse en el mensaje que había recibido en su agenda digital , decirle – lamento tener que ser yo la que arruine el momento, pero me solicitan para discutir sobre un nuevo proyecto que estoy desarrollando, pero si me preguntas esta charla fue dentro de todo…interesante – le anotició a la médica con cierto fastidio y decepción por tener que terminar con aquel agradable momento, a la vez que dejaba en claro lo satisfactorio su inesperado encuentro de manera casi juguetona._

 _-Descuida, yo también tengo algunos asuntos que atender, además de lo que ya te dije – respondió esta de forma comprensiva y afable, para después decirle con una sonrisa cómplice y sugerente - pero quizás podamos aprovechar más el tiempo después del trabajo, ¿Qué dices? – le propuso la vivaz muchacha al instante en que sus manos se colocaban sobre el torso de su "compañera" para subir hasta tomar el largo cuello de su "uniforme", obligando así a la mujer más alta a inclinarse a la altura del rostro de la rubia, y así obsequiarle un corto pero apasionado beso, tan bien recibido por su amada que luego de acabar con ese dulce contacto responderle.-_

 _-Me parece una gran idea Dra. Ziegler, considérelo un hecho – asintió la corta melena rojiza de manera entusiasta y hasta ansiosa, para que después unir fugaz y nuevamente sus labios romper definitivamente con la cercanía de ese abrazo, al momento en que regresaba a su escritorio para buscar sus anotaciones y despedirse con una alegre expresión en su rostro - Nos vemos luego._

 _-Hasta pronto Dra. O ´Deorain…la veré en la noche – le imito la de ojos azulados con un tono gentil y una afectiva sonrisa, a la vez que cruzaban por última vez sus miradas para luego encaminarse hacia la salida del despacho, dejándole una gran felicidad por su reciente reconciliación como también de una patente incertidumbre , ya que para su desgracia aquel mal presentimiento todavía presente en su mente y su corazón no le permitían confiar en las palabras de esa astuta irlandesa…confianza que buscaría por otros medios, aunque la verdad fuera por demás dolorosa y cruel._

 _Las siguientes horas de la tarde la joven medica se las paso deliberando en la soledad en su oficina sobre lo ocurrido en ese día y la inminente decisión que debería tomar, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que no tendría por qué dudar tanto de su arrogante "colega" si no tenía nada que pudiera probar lo contrario, pero por más que lo intentara y se forzara de lo contrario aquellas fuertes inquietudes aun persistían con insistencia en su cabeza a tal punto que la angustia que anidaba en su pecho se hiciera casi insoportable, y que sumado a la presión o el deber que sentía de decir la verdad buscara aquella certeza que no encontraba por otros medios._

 _Gracias a su posición e imagen intachable dentro de la organización, y sumado a su gran poder de convencimiento, había logrado que el comandante Morrison le otorgara un acceso especial a la base de datos de la división Blackwatch, alegando que si tanto el cómo sus otros superiores pretendían que ella declarara sobre las actividades "laborales" de una de sus colegas debía tener la información necesaria para hacerlo._

 _Sintió ansiedad y temor por lo que podría encontrarse ya que sabía lo mucho que había en juego, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y a pesar de sentirse como la peor "traidora" del mundo debía hacerlo, tanto por su propio bien como por el de su querida peliroja y el futuro de su relación. Fijo su vista en la pantalla del ordenador al acceder a los archivos clasificados de los agentes del equipo de operaciones especiales, centrándose en uno en especial, para luego, y en medio de un silencio sepulcral, comenzar a leer aquellos informes sobre las recientes investigaciones llevadas a cabo por la Dra. Moira O ´Deorain…solo para que luego de unos minutos una mueca de profundo asombro y dolorosa indignación se plasmara en el rostro de aquella rubia ante la terrible verdad que quiso negar y ahora se cernía ante ella._

 _Se sentía devastada, una lacerante combinación de rabia y dolor la invadían por dentro, mientras caminaba a paso presuroso por los pasillos casi vacíos de las oficinas centrales de Overwatch sin poder evitar llevarse alguna que otra mirada curiosa de algún de los agentes que transitaban casualmente por el lugar ante el semblante iracundo y contrariado que mostraba, a causa de las irreparables consecuencias que ese infortunado descubrimiento le estaba trayendo a su vida._

 _Amargas lágrimas se juntaban en sus parpados, a la vez que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, al recordar la reacción que tuvo luego del hallazgo que había hecho y la casi inmediata discusión que había tenido con esa despreciable mujer, la cual había tenido el descaro de mentirle cruelmente en la cara de haber dejado sus "malos métodos de investigación" en el pasado cuando no podía estar más alejada de la verdad; peligrosos tratamientos experimentales, modificaciones a nivel celular realizada sobre agentes de campo y prisioneros de guerra como una "nueva y mejorada" versión de un proyecto para crear al soldado perfecto que en el pasado había traído más que una controversia y que no hacían más que evidenciar poca ética y la desaprencion por la vida humana de aquella maquiavélica científica y que la habían decepcionado de la peor manera posible…quizás presa de su propia ingenuidad al creer que su amor podría cambiar una siniestra mentalidad que jamás se había ido. Y mientras caminaba hacia a una de las salas de reuniones del complejo le fue imposible no reproducir innumerables veces en su cabeza las duras y frías palabras que la mujer que amaba había tenido para con ella, así como aun podía sentir los finos y agridulces labios de esta apresando su boca en un beso de despedida, en el instante en que sus ojos llorosos se encontraban con la imponente imágenes de sus amigos y superiores que la esperaban para su declaración…siendo consciente que nada volvería a ser igual y que muy posiblemente sería la última vez que vería a aquella quien había destrozado su corazón y que a pesar de todo no podría dejar de amar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Una solitaria lagrima se deslizo dolorosamente por su mejilla ante aquellas amargas memorias que una vez más regresaban para atormentarla y recordarle lo poco, o prácticamente nada, que había avanzado desde ese entonces, ya que a pesar que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces ella todavía seguía estancada en el mismo lugar…incapaz de olvidar la imagen y los sentimientos que tuvo por alguien que solo le había provocado un terrible sufrimiento que perduraba hasta el día de hoy. Y por más se alejará, que huyera como una cobarde al rincón más remoto del mundo, su recuerdo siempre la seguiría como una cruel sombra de su pasado y todo aquello que la nobleza de su alma se resistía a dejar atrás.

Paso su mano desesperadamente por su mejilla para sí secar esa odiosa lagrima que había escapado de sus orbes ahora de un opaco azul, en un inútil intento por borrar la profunda aflicción que la abrumaba, en el instante en que una melancólica y pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al recordarse lo tan jodidamente atascada que estaba en su vida que ni siquiera había podido ser capaz de tirar algunas fotos y demás cosas que aun conservaban de aquel "breve pero intenso romance", guardadas en alguna caja empolvada en su apartamento en Zúrich, esperando a que ella algún día se decidiera en dejar de ser un mártir y seguir delante de una vez por todas…antes de aquella mortal herida en su corazón terminara por desangrarla.

Paso unos cuantos minutos más en aquel tranquilo lugar, sola y en silencio, mientras su mirada se fijaba en alguna parte del inmenso cielo nocturno y buscaba un poco de paz que calmara la angustiante inquietud que sentía, hasta que decidiera que ya era hora de volver a la realidad y a la bienintencionada labor que la reclamaba, dejando escapar un hondo y cansado suspiro para después acomodarse y, tomando su importante "equipo" en mano, comenzar a encaminarse en medio de alguna parte de esa ciudad destruida y de las densas sombras de la noche hacia el hospital de campaña en donde la esperaban decenas de heridos necesitados de su ayuda, sin saber a ciencia cierta el tiempo había pasado desde que se había tomado su improvisado descanso…y completamente ajena a lo podría depararle más tarde, ignorando lo que el caprichoso destino tenía preparado para ella en esa noche en la un oscuro fantasma de su pasado volvería a encontrarla por segunda y quizás última vez.

" _Y a pesar de los años todavía hay veces en mi corazón te llora y mi alma te anhela, preguntándose en la soledad de noches como este sí, así como yo, todavía me recuerdas"_

* * *

 **Hola nuevamente, en esta ocasión vengo a traer una "pequeña" historia de dos partes con la temática del ship Moicy ( Moira x mercy), espero sea de su agrado y cualquier crítica o comentario será bienvenido. En los próximos días subiré la continuación de esta historia…espero no extenderme tanto xD**

 **Sin más me despido, nos vemos.**


End file.
